


Blair Babble

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair contributes to the cell phone bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair Babble

Disclaimers: Blair is not mine, Jim is not mine, and Cyn is not mine. I'm returning them all to the way I found them, though, so I hope they're not mad. If I could've returned Cyn to all better, I would've, sorry!

Notes: This is for Cyn, who needs the cheer-up, and whom I owe because she's cheered me before when I didn't need it nearly as much. I hope the style isn't too distracting -- just imagine yourself as a stowaway in the backpack. :)

Summary: Blair contributes to the cell phone bill.

Warnings: none

* - * - * - * - * 

**Blair Babble**

By 

Ann For Cyn....

"Hey, Jim, I'm gonna be a little late for dinner," Blair said as he scooped up some papers and shoved them into his backpack. Zipping the bag and slinging it over his shoulder with a grunt, he kept on talking into the cell phone as he made his way out his office door and down the hall at a brisk clip. 

"How about I bring home dinner from that Tunisian place we tried? No, no, that was Moroccan food; the Tunisian was less rice. You said the waiter was comin' on to you, remember? Yeah, that place!"

"I do not go there just to flirt, man! The food is really good, and the spices didn't wang you out like some of the Indian stuff did. Hang on...."

"Okay, now is it Tunisian, or what? No, I'm... Bye, Walt!... I'm driving out of the U parking lot even as we speak, I can't look up a lot of phone numbers. I'm in kinda a hurry here."

"Well, what else is over by the hospital, then? Or between the hospital and home. I don't have a lot of gas in the car, so let's not take this too far off track. Italian? Hmm, man, you are so predictable. I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.... Yes, that was my Brando imitation, thank you very much."

"Cascade General; a friend was in a car crash, and she could really use the visitors. No, thank god, but she's got a dislocated shoulder and a compound fracture to her right arm, and she's all bruised up. I'm gonna help her open some mail, and just kinda stop through, you know."

"No, Jim, this is NOT an ex-lover. Man, you are SO territorial! [dirty laugh] I know, I know. Well, think of this as my shaman instincts at work -- I'm keeping you alert, and I'm nurturing the tribe at the same time!"

"Hey, you jerk, stay in your own lane! No, it's fine, just some souped-up BMW who thinks it's his own personal road, that's all. It's schmucks like you that cause accidents, ya know!"

"Anyhow, I'll bring home pasta after I'm done here, and then I'll nosh on your garlic bread, and you can suck on my cannoli, how's that sound?"

"Love you too, hang on, "I need the visitor's lot, please. Thanks, have a great afternoon!"

"Okay, I'm back, but I'm here, so I've gotta go. The parking attendant? Oh, Jim, come on! You're really reaching! Why on earth would I flirt with a tall, brooding black god when I have you on the end of the phone? I mean, I wouldn't flirt with him at all, naturally, but I especially wouldn't throw it in your face like that. Uh huh. Look, it was just a sincere effort to get him to smile, he looked like he needed cheering up! Yes, you DO sound like you could use cheering up, too. Yes, it's my number one job to keep you happy."

"Seven, please. Thanks."

"Okay, I gotta go now, lover, I'm almost here. Yes, I promise I'll bring the cannoli home, and I swear it won't have leaked any cream at all. Oh, man, how can you expect me to order these things with a straight face now?"

"Hey, Cyn, how ya feeling? Jim says hi, don't'cha, Jim? Hmm, good thing the lips still work fine, huh, Cyn? Gotta go, Jim, see ya for dinner!"

\--end--


End file.
